1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simplified, home-improvement low voltage swimming pool security system which any home owner can readily install to prevent the infants and youngsters from falling into the swimming pool and for normal protection against unwanted intrusion to the rear of the home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is not uncommon for swimming pool owners to encounter the sad occurrence of an infant or youngster entering the pool premises unknown to the adults present inside the home, and discovering to their horror that the infant had drowned in the pool. This sad fate could be prevented in the installation by the home owner of a security system which would alert the adults inside the home when the infant leaves the house and enters the pool premises.
The prior art has not considered the danger of infants entering the backyard swimming pool premises and an economical method of preventing a fatal accident from occurring by monitoring the doors leading to the pool as well as the pool. The following prior art teachings will be considered in the order of their perceived relevance to applicant's invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,593 issued on Jun. 11, 1991, to Steven E. Brox, a passive infrared and an underwater acoustic element containing pool security system is described. The thin infrared layer overlays the water surface. The acoustic element placed below the water surface detects the waves created as a body enters the water. A master control unit determines when to generate an alarm by a predetermined time interval between the detections of the two elements. The body detecting elements are positioned within the pool. In contradistinction thereto, applicant's motion detectors are positioned away from the pool, observe exiting of a body from the house, and do not require an acoustic element.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,938 issued on Apr, 11. 1989, to Jerome M. Mix et al., a low voltage motion sensor for activating a high voltage load is described. The motion sensors detect motion in a room and activate lights. The motion sensor detects doppler shifts in transmitted ultrasonic sound. On the other hand, applicant's method depends on detecting physical presence by a passive infrared and microwave detector.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,166 issued on May 10, 1994, to Filmore O. Frye, a security system for a vestibule comprising a speaker, a siren and a flashing light to attract outside attention is described. Deterrent devices such as devices which disperse foul scents, dispense dyes to mark the perpetrator, disperse water at varying temperatures, and discharge electrical shock are employed in conjunction with this security system. Such a system could not be employed to protect a swimming pool from intrusion,
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,275 issued on May 31, 1983, to Sheldon Kalmowitz et al., an apparatus and method for the detection of a heat-emitting body is described. This apparatus is intended to detect the presence of a person in a room. Infrared sensors on detecting a person will turn on lights or activate a burglar alarm. In addition, the system will deactivate the lights or appliances when the last person leaves the room. This disclosure does not contemplate the system protecting a swimming pool from intrusion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,103 issued on Apr. 7, 1992, to Theo 0. Putnam, a child safety fence for preventing unsupervised children from entering swimming pools is described. Posts support a flexible line which supports a netting. The line is connected to an audible alarm signal which is activated by any weight on either the line or netting. This type of protection would be expensive to protect a backyard pool of any sizable dimensions.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.